Second Gostrusum War
The '''Second Gostrusum War was a war fought mainly between SkyClan and the Stormbringer Empire. Even after the war ended, the original cause of the war was unknown to SkyClan, since they didn't start the war, but Derek thought it may have had something to do with the K-Fighter and it looking similar to another of Stevonia's designs, although Steven, who attacked first, has still not yet released a real reason for starting the war. Course of Events Battle of the Pufferoids The Second Gostrusum War began when Stevonia suddenly declared war on Deron for no known reason. SkyClan quickly joined Deron, since Deron is part of SkyClan, a move Steven criticized. SkyClan immediately launched the ASMDS, which Steven clamed to stop by "getting rid of the missile", despite the fact that the ASMDS fires a radiation beam, not a missile. Stevonia then launched Pufferoids at an unspecified Deron planet. Deron then destroyed the Pufferoids and started sending Stevonia false transmissions that they had landed, the atmosphere was 78% toxic, and 1,053 people were killed. Even after SkyClan revealed they had been sending false transmissions, Stevonia continued to believe the Pufferoids had landed. New and Old Alliances Shortly after the Battle of the Pufferoids, Stevonia tried to bribe Ion into joining them. Before the war, Spencon was involved in a short conflict overlapping into this war known as the Trinimine War, causing Ion to side with SkyClan, forming the Odestron Alliance. Stevonia then formed an alliance with Trevon to counter the Odestron. Ion then warned Stevonia not to side with Prestox because they "Hate your Steven guts." Shortly after, Stevon took advantage of the war to take revenge on Stevonia for mistreating them and trying to get SkyClan to hand them over after the First Gostrusum War. Stevon then destroyed Tallon IV, causing outrage in Stevonia, claiming SkyClan now had to execute 20 civilians, a move SkyClan denied because "SkyClan doesn't execute the innocent because our enemy in war says to." Stevon also justified the move by showing evidence of Stevonian troop movements on the planet, making it a military target. Leon also rejoined SkyClan around this time, which caused Steven to say "And no one gives a <''Censored by Deron Authorities''> about Leon.", causing Leo much anger. The Final Battles Spencon launched a variation of the NEDM known as the KePUNEDuM at Stevonia. SkyClan also launched a plutonium-emitting space probe that landed on Yybe and "just increased the radioactivity level by 99%". Deron sent a T-Type to move Stevonia's black hole sun to an unspecified location, causing it and other nearby planets to fall out of their orbits and occasionally crash into each other. Prestox eventually joined the Odestron, and by that point only 1/4th of Stevonia was left, due to KePUNEDuM. Chorimicon was also destroyed by the Stormbringer Empire that same colomarin. Chromicon became the Chromic Ion Meta-Station (CIMS). At this point, Derek introduced a plan to end the war, since almost everyone involved, with the exception of Steven, had no idea why the war was started, and was just "a colossal waste of resources." SkyClan then sent a wave of Deron "Stuka" squadrons, which eliminated 312 Stevonian bases, and sent SkyClan out of the war. After that occured, the rest of the conflict fell apart, and the war ended in a stalemate. Category:SkyClan Category:Stevonia Category:Wars Category:Stormbringer Empire Category:Ion